This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for enhancing fertilizing characteristics of irrigation water.
In a number of areas of the world, it is possible to tap underground sources of natural gas by relatively simple wells and equipment. Moreover, in many geographical areas where such gas can be easily extracted and secured, such areas are also suitable for agricultural growth.
In the United States, certain farming areas in the Mid-West, for example, overlie petroleum deposits. In these areas, it is not uncommon for farmers to drill a well so as to tap a fuel source such as natural gas and then use this gas to power an internal combustion engine which is used to drive an irrigation pump. Accordingly, the underground water is brought up from the earth by pumping and discharging it into a suitable irrigation network to provide water for crop growth.
Needless to say, it is desirable, if not necessary, to also provide means for fertilizing the crops to simulate growth and secure the greatest crop yield. While a soluble form of nitrogeous compounds and carbon dioxide is not a complete fertilizer in and of itself, such a mixture is one of the most important constituents added to soil for ensuring a supply of the nutrients needed.
Moreover, in some geographical areas which have alkali soil, salts present in the soil are deleterious to crop growth. Such soil may also have poor water penetration which will also inhibit crop growth and resultant yield. Other areas have imbalanced pH soil which prevents release of plant nutrients and inhibits the desirable decay of organic matter in the soil.
An internal combustion engine such as a natural gas, liquified petroleum or diesel engine, of course, makes use of air to provide oxygen necessary for combustion. Resultant exhaust gases derived from such engines include water vapor, CO.sub.2 hydrocarbons as well as NO.sub.x gases. Approximately four-fifths of the intake air to the engine is nitrogen which does not enter into the combustion process per se but rather is converted, at least to some extent, into the various oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x). These exhaust gases CO.sub.2, nitrogen oxides such as NO, NO.sub.2 and other nitrogenous compounds, are partially soluble in water or capable of being suspended in water and provide a solution that may be used by plants as a fertilizer. Fortuitously, the exhaust materials which result from the combustion process and which would otherwise be polluting the atmosphere are instead converted into a desirable fertilizing solution for promoting crop growth.
Hence, those concerned with the stimulation of crop growth and utilization of various geographical areas for agricultural purposes have recognized a significant need for improving soil characteristics and reducing pollution at a modest cost while at the same time providing a fertilizing solution. The present invention fulfills this need.